plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Deadbeard
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Captain Deadbeard (PvZH). 250px |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = 125 |stat 2 title = Variants |stat 2 info = Captain Flameface Captain Sharkbite Captain Cannon Captain Partyman |stat 3 title = Primary weapon |stat 3 info = Scurvy Scattershot (close range) Spyglass Shot (long range) |stat 4 title = Abilities |stat 4 info = Parrot Pal Barrel Blast Cannon Rodeo }} Captain Deadbeard is a playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He looks extremely similar to Pirate Captain Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies 2. He is the zombie team's first dedicated sniper class. Website description Don’t let his crusty appearance fool you – this peg-legged captain has a trick weapon up his sleeve, which allows for pinpoint accuracy at long range, and a devastating blast up close. Yarr! Stickerbook description Frozen in a block of ice, Captain Deadbeard has been adrift for hundreds of years. Having just arrived on the shores of Zomburbia with his trusty Parrot Pal, he's crusty, a little musty, and ready to bring the fight to the Plants. Primary weapons His primary weapons are the Scurvy Scattershot and the Spyglass Shot. The Scurvy Scattershot is used when not zoomed in, and can only hit targets at close range, it deals 35 damage exactly. Each Scurvy Scattershot uses two ammo. The Spyglass Shot is used when the player zooms in and is a long-ranged weapon, it deals 22 normal damage and 27 critical damage at all ranges. Each Spyglass Shot uses one ammo. Variants *Captain Flameface *Captain Sharkbite *Captain Cannon *Captain Partyman Abilities Parrot Pal An ability similar to the Garlic Drone or Zombot Drone. When used, Captain Deadbeard creates a Parrot equipped with a telescope laser and explosives. The Parrot Pal has 20 HP and can only be used for a limited time. This replaces the Zombot Drone from the first game. Cannon Rodeo Captain Deadbeard will summon a cannon and then sits on top of it. The Cannon will then start shooting explosive cannonballs repeatedly. The cannon has 6 ammo. Barrel Blast Captain Deadbeard summons a barrel and hides inside it, lighting the fuse inside, and then detonates it to damage nearby plants, knocking himself into the air. The barrel also gives Captain Deadbeard reduced damage whilst he is in it. Strategies As Try to act as a sniper for as much of the match as possible. Only rely on your close-ranged attack as a last resort if someone manages to get close up. Also, keep the range between you and your opponents to either point blank or sniper range, as you have no reliable defense at mid range. As Captain Deadbeard, focus on taking out Kernel Corns first, as they are your "counter." The Shuck Shot can easily vanquish you while using Cannon Rodeo. The Butter Barrage can alert other Plants to your position (which in turn may lead to you being trapped) and may force you to leave the area. The Cob Busters (and their variants) are the ideal mid-range weapon, a range at which you have few options but to run. Against Because of Captain Deadbeard's sniping focused combat, he is vulnerable in close range. This is where Chomper's melee attacks and Peashooter's splash damage can come in handy. As snipers primarily stay far away from most battles, acting as backup from afar, it is beneficial to attempt to vanquish him by sniping back, while hoping to stay unnoticed as long as possible. Due to the lack of mobility in Captain Deadbeard's Cannon Rodeo, if one shoots quickly enough, they may be able to vanquish him before he leaves the ability. However, a skillful Deadbeard player will make use of their scattershot in close-quarters situations. When fighting him it is best to enter his blind zone where his scattershot can't reach you, and too close for him to effectively shoot at you. Keep this in mind and Deadbeard will be no problem. Attributes Being a sniper, Captain Deadbeard has the gift of a long zoom and an accurate weapon and crosshair; his Spyglass Shot has a fast rate of fire, and can quickly take down his opponents. However, he can also adapt to close quarter combat thanks to his Scurvy Scattershot and Barrel Blast. This makes Deadbeard extremely dangerous at any range. His Parrot Pal ability can also scout ahead of him to warn the user of incoming threats, or to pick on weakened targets. It is also excellent at controlling capture areas due to its airstrike, the Eggsplosion, which can quickly devastate the plants if many are gathering in one spot. Deadbeard is also equipped with Cannon Rodeo for mid-range combat, which can wreak havoc due to its high damage and splash damage. His small hitbox also makes it difficult for him to be targeted. However, Deadbeard certainly has his weaknesses. His long range weapon, while accurate, takes a long time to turn around, which makes it hard to hit fast moving targets. If an enemy happens to be just out of Scurvy Scattershot's range, Deadbeard will have to resort to his Spyglass Shot, which is ineffective at close range. His Barrel Blast, while granting remarkable protection from damage, is still vulnerable to Rose's Goatify. His slow movement speed and a lack of methods to get to high vantage points also work against him. Overall, Deadbeard has a high learning curve but is a force to be reckoned with in the hands of a skilled player. Gallery Captain Deadbeard.png|Render of Captain Dreadbeard Captain Deadbeard Barrel Blast.png|Capatin Deadbeard using the Barrel Blast ability Gw2render3.jpg|Captain Deadbeard vs. Rose in a promotional artwork Parrot Telescope.png|His Parrot Pal Deadbeard'scannon.png|Using Cannon Rodeo captain deadbeard loadout.png|Captain Deadbeard weapon and abilities parrotpal.png|Parrot Pal in action Adcaptaindeadbeard.png|An advertisement featuring Captain Deadbeard Captain Deadboard.png|Another photo of Captain Deadbeard Captain Deadbeard figure.jpg|A Captain Deadbeard figure with a Parrot Pal figure Trivia *His name may be a parody of Blackbeard, an infamous pirate. **His name may also be a parody of Captain Dreadbeard, a pirate from the game World of Warcraft. **It may also be based on Captain Chestbeard, who has appeared in Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse. *He is the first new class to have one of his variants revealed fully in gameplay. *Captain Deadbeard is the only new zombie class to not have any mobility boost that doesn't require ability use. *His hat seems to have actual eye patch strapped around it, covering the skull's left eye socket. *Originally, the Cannon Rodeo was his second ability, but later swapped places with the Parrot Pal. It is now his third ability. **This could be because the Parrot Pal is relative to the Garlic Drone and Zombot Drone, which is Cactus' and Engineer's second ability respectively. *Oddly, when a new variant of Captain Deadbeard, it is marked as "Pirate" instead of "Captain Deadbeard" for the class it's a variant of. *Captain Deadbeard is the only Zombie class that has eyebrows and eyelids. *Deadbeard owns a Rose plush and keeps it in his bedroom. *He might be based off the "Pirate Captain" class from the Voxel MMORPG Trove, this is because they are both pirates, they both have a shotgun for a close range attack), relationships with "doubloons", both can deploy there parrots as abilities, and they both can deploy their cannons as abilities. ru:Капитан Мёртвая борода Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Character class